


Профессорские игры

by Dear_Al



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [14]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al
Summary: Профессорские будни в виде переписке в чате
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629682
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Профессорские игры

**Author's Note:**

> модерн-AU, без магии, лайт!Геллерт, секс-игрушки, наука, медицинские термины

«Вспомнил, что я забыл».

«Бритву?»

«Зарядку для телефона!»

«Бритву ты тоже забыл, она лежит в ванной на бортике».

«Переживут меня с бородой. Это нынче модно. А зарядку куплю, когда прилечу. Почему мне кажется, что у тебя на лице сейчас та самая мерзкая ухмылка?»

«Потому что в ящике твоего стола уже пять таких зарядок, купленных взамен забытой?»

«И все ради нашего общения, между прочим! Ничего, пока воспользуюсь… Черт… Банка в багаже осталась. В общем, если я пропаду из сети, это не значит, что я тебе изменяю с симпатичной соседкой по ряду прямо над Атлантикой, не волнуйся».

«Ну-ну, пользуйся моментом, пока ты еще не зарос под канадского лесоруба».

«Вот ты сейчас оскорбляешь канадских лесорубов, Дамблдор. Какой пример ты можешь подавать своим студентам?»

«Тем, что думаю, что тебя могут принять за одного из этих славных, собранных бородатых ребят? Безусловно, это оскорбительно! Наверное, лесорубы не забывают свои вещи везде, где им приходится бывать. Иначе канадские леса были бы усыпаны зарядками, непарными носками и…»

«Просто заткнись».

«Я тебя тоже. Но тот утерянный тобой комплект латексного белья для постельных игр дивно смотрелся подвешенным на люстру в гостиной. Ровно в то утро, когда в гости должен был заглянуть Эйб! И все равно хорошего полета. Целую».

«Закончили инструктаж, сейчас будем выезжать на взлетную полосу. Загляни в кухонный шкаф со специями, на средней полке тебя ждет сюрприз».

«ЧТО ЭТО?!

Ну то есть я понимаю, что это, но Геллерт, какого?!

Ты что, в самом деле думаешь, что я без тебя…

Так, нет, вот на это лучше не отвечай!

И если ты мерил по себе, то сильно польстил себе с размерами!»

«Смазку я тоже заказывал».

«Но почему такой фиолетовый?!»

«Тебе же нравится этот цвет. Чего одна твоя рубашка на вручении Нобелевской стоила».

«Сказал человек, который явился на свое вручение в рубашке, разрисованной детьми из хосписа, и перевел свою премию прямо на трибуне в благотворительный фонд через мобильный телефон, после чего громогласно заявил, что теперь Нобелевский комитет может гордиться хотя бы одним добрым делом. И показал всем присутствующим средний палец!»

«Ты меня сам с этими детьми познакомил. Им нужнее. Поэтому я терпел комитет и их напыщенные рожи целых пятнадцать минут».

«Ты ужасен».

«И ты мной гордишься».

«Да. Горжусь. Но все равно, фиолетовый?!»

«Тебе же нравятся сказки про драконов. И вообще сказки».

«Сказки про драконов и Bad dragon — это не одно и то же!»

«Уверяю тебя — вполне одно. Ты же не думаешь, что сказочные драконы все поголовно импотенты? Хотя, может, стоило попросить вариант с блестками…»

«Импотентом останусь я. От таких подарков!»

«Неужели он тебе совсем не нравится? Я вот с удовольствием буду засыпать, думая о том, как вы с ним проводите время! Может, ты даже позвонишь и сам опишешь свои впечатления? Будешь растягивать себя пальцами, медленно, чтобы я слышал, как хлюпает смазка при каждом движении, а ты шипишь сквозь зубы, потому что опять забыл ее заранее достать, чтобы она разогрелась. Потом проведешь по моему подарку языком, посмотришь, какой он интересной формы...»

«Мы в разных часовых поясах, извращенец. И лично я намерен вечером принять ванну с пеной, завернуться в халат и смотреть на диване сериалы, поедая лимонный пирог».

«Звучишь как домохозяйка!»

«Не нужно было спойлерить мне „Мост”!»

«Это были не спойлеры, я же не виноват, что там настолько предсказуемый сюжет!»

«А твой вечный хохот: „Ну это же нелогично, это так не работает, а-ха-ха, кто это снимал”?!»

«Кто им мешает нанять нормального консультанта?»

«Илона Маска?»

«Тьфу.

Альбус?

Ну А-а-а-альбус!

Ну, а может все-таки…»

«У меня пара, кретин! И я не собираюсь разгуливать перед кафедрой со стояком на глазах у всего третьего курса биоинформатиков, так что прекрати! Тогда, может быть, получишь вечером фотографию».

«Да, профессор, сэр! Есть!»

«Поздравляю, Альбус, ты влюблен в бездаря. Не подскажешь зачем?!»

«Пятиминутные овации стоя. На Ютубе шел прямой эфир».

«Да-да, мне похлопали, лишь бы я уже заткнулся и убрался с глаз долой».

«Ты просто злишься, что австралийцы дали вирусологам зеленый свет на клинические испытания раньше, чем тебе».

«Да! И у меня есть полное право на это! Мы не можем справиться с уже существующими вирусами, но продолжаем создавать новые, наивно надеясь, что уж они-то будут слушаться своих создателей… Что там было в Библии про причины Всемирного потопа?»

«Ты же знаешь, что лаборатория под ваши наночастицы уже комплектуется! Прекрати изображать королеву драмы! Получишь ты через полгода допуск, очередь желающих уже стоит».

«У некоторых этого полугода нет, и ты это прекрасно знаешь! Или все вообще могут спустить на тормозах, потому что снижать количество производимого доксорубицина фармацевтам невыгодно!»

«А перед Белым домом села летающая тарелка с зелеными человечками. Тебя несет, дорогой».

«Неужели профессор Дамблдор внезапно утратил веру в ценность человеческой жизни?!»

«Геллерт. Ты. Не можешь. Спасти. Всех. Я тоже не могу. Никто не может. Наложение рук не работает, повелители смерти попадаются только в компьютерных играх. Мне очень жаль. Но тебе тридцать шесть, научись наконец справляться с этим откровением или запишись к психотерапевту!»

«Я слышу это от человека, который так со всем этим прекрасно смирился, что создал-таки работающий метод починки сломанных генов у эмбрионов!»

«Геллерт, перестань. Это действует в тридцати процентах случаев, в лучшем случае. И меня это тоже расстраивает».

«Ну, так и я стопроцентной ремиссии не гарантирую! Нужно было соглашаться на предложение китайцев. И тебе, и мне».

«Нет».

«Альбус».

«Не обсуждается. Я не буду заниматься сомнительными экспериментами на людях!»

«Это ровно то же самое, что ты делаешь сейчас, просто с большей выборкой!»

«Это совершенно не то же самое, потому что я никогда не смогу быть уверен в стопроцентном добровольном согласии!»

«Меня так и тянет напомнить, за счет кого был осуществлен прорыв в фармацевтике после Второй мировой войны».

«…»

«Что?»

«Вызови такси, закажи в номер ужин, выпей свое лекарство от мигрени и ложись спать. И таблетки от похмелья рядом положи. Ты уже хорош».

«Нет уж! Раз меня причислили к бездарям, я буду проводить время как они! Пойду на афтепати, напьюсь и буду танцевать на столе!»

«Геллерт!

Не смей!

Геллерт Гриндельвальд!

Геллерт, это уже не смешно, хватит!

Быстро в номер!!!

Геллерт!

…

Развлекайся».

«Я извинился два раза!»

«Угу».

«Хотя на этих фотографиях мы всего-навсего стояли в обнимку с девушками и махали бутылками! И все были полностью одеты!»

«Угу. Просто безобразно пьяны. И потом эти же девушки махали своими снятыми белыми рубашками, на которых помадой было написано твое имя».

«Ты сам говорил, что мой доклад был не так уж плох. А теперь цепляешься к молоденьким и впечатлительным аспиранткам! Может, у них первая крупная конференция! А ты… Ты не разговаривал со мной, когда я прилетел, выгнал спать в гостиную, и вообще ведешь себя как ревнивая жена!»

«Да, дорогой. А еще у тебя пара со студентами через пять минут, а потом заседание правления университета. Не забудь, что ты хотел обсудить вопрос с практикой для своих проектников. И порадуйся, что я оказался достаточно добр, чтобы выпустить тебя туда всего лишь с пробкой в заднице, а не с той фиолетовой хренью, которая дожидается твоего возвращения дома. Можешь начинать предвкушать».


End file.
